grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is a character from the non-canon The Grand Clusterfuck and Mini-Grand 2803. Profile Weapons/Abilities Nightmare's dark aura slowly seeps into everything nearby, be it living, dead, or anything in between. In nonliving objects, this can cause them to develop twisted "personalities" and growths, an effect often associated with poltergeists, but in this case far more malevolent in nature. For example, a sofa may grow teeth and begin to contemplate eating anyone who sits on it, or a trash can may seep poison gas whenever it is approached. In living creatures, the effects range from paranoia to complete insanity to anywhere in between, starting with mild symptoms and slowly getting worse the longer the victim remains near Nightmare. Distances closer than two feet magnify the symptoms, but do not speed up the process. Nightmare has a great deal of control over this ability when it comes to inanimate objects, allowing it to accelerate the process drastically, decide how it takes effect, or even revert it completely if it wishes. Description Nightmare generally appears as a slightly-elongated black cloud, with a pure white mask at one end like the one mentioned above. It will sometimes grow stick-like limbs with far too many joints in them and hands that resemble talons at the ends, although it rarely uses these for walking, preferring to float instead. The air around it is cold and still, and when it enters a room all the lights grow a bit dimmer. Nightmare is not necessarily evil, but it is completely indifferent, which is almost as bad. It does not care what it does to anyone or anything and is morbidly curious about most things, a dangerous combination at best. Biography Many theories have appeared regarding Nightmare. Some consider it to be the last remnant of an ancient, dead race that wanders without purpose, leaving a trail of ruin in its path. Others believe it to be a fallen god, seeking to destroy all life. The most popular involves a young boy with the ability to open holes between dimensions on one fateful night. As he lay dreaming, he began to have a nightmare, a terrible one. Oily creatures black as ink slithered around him, hissing and screeching as he lay in the only patch of light in a dark, dark world. Slowly, a black shadow with a pure white mask, with a sharply grinning mouth and eye slits cut out, began winding its way within the circle of light, alternately slithering like a snake, then spreading like black smoke, then oozing along like some malevolent slime. The boy woke up that instant and ran to his parents, who reassured him that nightmares weren't real. But over the next few weeks, there was a whispering in his head that would not go away. It slowly got louder, and louder, and louder, until one day the boy snapped and stabbed himself to death with a kitchen knife. Out of the wound a black shadow wound itself, one with a white mask, and it slipped out the door, grinning its death grin. But that's just a story. In The Mini-Grands Nightmare was a contestant in Mini-Grand 2803 Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Clusterfuck Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Non-Humans